<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween 2020 One-Shots by Marli13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298522">Halloween 2020 One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marli13/pseuds/Marli13'>Marli13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marli13/pseuds/Marli13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Capturing little Halloween moments featuring Reader with Spencer, Emily, and Audrey (from Annoyance). Happy Halloween!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Reader, Reader/Original Character, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surprise (Spencer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What time was it again? You checked the clock. Almost 6. Where was Spencer?</p><p>He always insisted on taking the train even though you had offered to leave him your car at the office. You had weaseled your way out of having to work too late today; it was Saturday after all. Spencer wasn’t so lucky, and you knew he was feeling gloomy because of it. He loved Halloween, and keeping him at the office was not a great idea on anyone’s part.</p><p>It had worked out in your favor, though. You had been hoarding Halloween decorations for weeks for this moment exactly. You had hidden them in the trunk of your car. The second that you parked at Spencer’s place, you hauled all of it upstairs. You spent all afternoon decorating his apartment. He always got so busy that he forgot to do it himself, and the two of you had been spending so much time at your place recently that he hadn’t been home much to do anything. </p><p>But you had bought tons of orange string lights, fake cobwebs, little bats that you taped to the ceiling. It wasn’t much, but you knew he’d appreciate it. A few days prior you had even carved weird little faces into some apples so they looked like shrunken heads, and you placed them decoratively around the dinner table. Lastly, you turned out all of the lights, only keeping dim lights and candles on. </p><p>You even had time to cook dinner after. You decided to base the menu off of food tricks that people use in haunted houses; it was pasta and meatballs in red sauce for dinner, and peeled grapes as dessert. The two of you would definitely eat tons of candy later so you weren’t too worried about the dessert part. And then you got dressed in your costume and you waited.</p><p>At 6:07, you heard the doorknob rattle as Spencer unlocked the door. You stood, standing in front of the door so you could see the look on his face. His head was down, looking at the floor as if in disappointment, but the strange colored lights prompted him to look up. You watched as his glum face turned into one of wonder and excitement. He closed the door behind him, grinning goofily.</p><p>“You did this?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>He strode over to you quickly putting his hands on either side of your face so he could kiss you. His fingers had started to tangle in your hair when you pulled away.</p><p>“Don’t mess up my hair, it took me like an hour to do.”</p><p>He took a step back, looking you up and down.</p><p>“Which period piece are you from?” he asked.</p><p>“Lizzie Bennet. Pride and Prejudice, but the 2005 one.”</p><p>“Ah,” he sighed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“For a split second I thought you were going to say Lizzie Borden.”</p><p>“Yeah, I hid an axe in the bedroom. Wanna see?”</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>“You’re not going to hit me with it, are you?”</p><p>“Only if you ask nicely.”</p><p>He leaned in again, this time to give you a softer kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Thank you so much,” he said. “I truly appreciate it.”</p><p>“It’s the least I could do. I know it’s important to you. Also… your costume is in the bedroom.”</p><p>He pulled away quickly, excitement in his eyes.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>He came out a few minutes later, looking absolutely uncomfortable. You suppressed a laugh. You had wanted matching costumes, but apparently Spencer wasn’t a huge fan of Mr. Darcy’s fashion. He looked absolutely adorable in that ruffled shirt though, and the pants hugged his ass just as well as you thought they would.</p><p>“If you want,” you offered, trying to keep the smirk off of your face, “there’s the zombie version of Pride and Prejudice. I can get you some makeup.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at you.</p><p>“You could have done any couple’s costumes, literally anything at all, and you chose a stuffy period piece instead?”</p><p>“It’s a classic!” you argued.</p><p>“I would take Frankenstein over this any day, and you <em>know</em> that it’s overdone.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re so against it! It’s a great story! The monster made some good points!”</p><p>“I’m not going to argue with you about this,” Spencer said. “You know what, though?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He strode over to you slowly, tracing a finger over the low neckline that your corset had given you.</p><p>“The older generations truly had a few good ideas when it came to women’s fashion.”</p><p>He leaned down and you tilted your head up to kiss him, but he ducked away at the last moment, choosing to kiss at your neck instead. You ran your fingers through his hair, trying to slow your breathing even as his licked and kissed his way down to your chest and back up, his hands moving slowly down your body to settle at your hips. His lips were at your ear now, his breath hot against your skin.</p><p>“I would only do Frankenstein with you on one condition,” he said, nipping at your ear. </p><p>“What?” you breathed out.</p><p>“I get to be the Doctor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lipstick Traces (Emily)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you didn’t love Emily so much, you might have actually hit her right now. You were in the middle of doing your witch makeup when she had darted into the bathroom and scared you, making you absolutely smear your eyeliner across your eye. She was laughing now, using her thumb to try to get it off.</p><p>“It’s waterproof, Em. You’re gonna need some makeup remover.”</p><p>Ugh, and if you took it off then you’d have to completely reapply your eyeshadow underneath. </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby,” she said, leaning in to kiss you lightly on the lips.</p><p>“Yeah, you better be,” you grumbled, turning back to the mirror and grabbing some q-tips. She hopped up on the counter next to you, watching as you ever so carefully took off and reapplied everything that she had messed up.</p><p>“I don’t get why you’re dressing up if we’re just going to stay home.”</p><p>“It’s about the <em>spirit</em> of Halloween. I know you didn’t get to celebrate too much when you were a kid, but you should at least try. It’s fun!”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d make a very good princess.”</p><p>You glanced over at her with a sly smile.</p><p>“Who said you had to be a princess?”</p><p>Either she hadn’t been looking at you or she wasn’t paying attention to your tone of voice. She just shrugged, looking into the other room, probably searching for Sergio.</p><p>“I don’t know, I figured that’s what most people do. Princesses and superheroes.”</p><p>“It’s more to it than just that. It’s about having fun, being whoever you want to be or exactly who you are for a short period of time without anyone judging you for it.”</p><p>“Halloween is the favorite holiday for people who grew up in broken homes,” Emily stated flatly. You looked over at her, absolutely shocked.</p><p>“You can’t say that!”</p><p>She glanced at you then, a tinge of guilt and a light blush coming across her face.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Forgot who I was talking to.”</p><p>“Don’t say that in front of Spencer,” you warned. “You know how much he loves it. You would absolutely crush him.”</p><p>“He’ll be fine. He probably already knows.”</p><p>You finished your eye makeup, moving on to the dark lipstick you had chosen.</p><p>“You can be so mean sometimes,” you said.</p><p>“You know you like it, though.”</p><p>You refused to look at her, knowing she would be giving you those eyes, the ones she gave when she wanted you out of your clothes. You had just put them on; you weren’t about to play that game right now.</p><p>“Ready for the movie?” you asked.</p><p>“Sure. What are we watching again?”</p><p>“The Shining.”</p><p>“It’s not even that scary,” she whined.</p><p>“That’s not the point. It’s about the cinematography.”</p><p>You made your way to the living room, flopping on the couch and finding the movie while Emily shuffled to the kitchen to throw some popcorn in the microwave.</p><p>“You know that Kubrick-”</p><p>“Don’t pull a Spencer on me. It’s not gonna work. We’re watching it.”</p><p>“You know what he did was unethical, right?”</p><p>“Don’t make me feel guilty for watching this movie!”</p><p>“It doesn’t even follow the book.”</p><p>You groaned, sliding down so that you were lying on the couch.</p><p>“Sorry, can’t hear you!”</p><p>“Just because you suddenly can’t see me doesn’t mean you can’t hear me.”</p><p>“What? What did you say?”</p><p>She made her way into the living room, the huge bowl of popcorn in her hands.</p><p>“Get up!” she said, poking you in the cheek.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>“I want to sit down. Come on, please?”</p><p>You smiled, sitting up so that she could situate herself on the couch. You laid back down, settling your head in her lap as you started the movie. She fed you popcorn, holding individual pieces to your lips until you opened your mouth to take them. In no time she had little lipstick stains on her fingers. Not too long into the movies, she set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Maybe she was going to grab the candy? But no, she started to lightly stroke your hair, running her fingers lightly all the way down to your waist and back up.</p><p>“Emily,” you warned. “I’m trying to watch this movie.”</p><p>“And? I’m not.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, turning over in her lap so that you were facing her. You reached up to grab her cheeks and she leaned down, kissing you softly. You were having none of that. You bit at her lip and she gasped, giving you the time to tangle your fingers in her hair and pull her down even further so that you could kiss and nip at her cheeks, her neck, her ears. She was whimpering lightly at your touch. </p><p>“If you don’t shut up,” you started, “I will-”</p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>Emily shot up, looking at you confusedly. You grinned, hopping up and make your way to the door, opening it hesitantly.</p><p>“Trick or treat!” </p><p>“Hi!” you said, handing out candy to the kids. “Happy Halloween!”</p><p>The children let out a little chorus of thank yous, and you waved at their parents as they left to go to the next apartment. You closed the door, turning back to Emily. She was sitting on the couch still, looking at you with an expression of confusion and surprise. The best part was that you could see traces of your lipstick all over her face, her body, little marks of your love and affection for her.</p><p>“That was really cute,” she admitted as you sat back down next to her.</p><p>“That’s what it’s all about,” you said, wiping some of your lipstick off of her cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tripped Up (Audrey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar was almost too crowded at this point. Although you loved spending time with Em and Penny on a night out, you were about ready to go. You had walked up to the bar, waiting for the bartender’s attention when a beautiful girl sidled up next to you, the fake leather on her cowgirl costume brushing lightly against your shoulder.</p><p>“Hey there,” she said, giving you a sly smile.</p><p>“Hi,” you replied almost timidly. Good lord, she was gorgeous. The cheesy orange lights from the Halloween décor gave her dark skin this ethereal glow. Her afro was teased into two big puffy pigtails that sat atop her head, a little cowboy hat headband sitting lopsidedly between them.</p><p>“What are you getting?” she asked.</p><p>“Uh…” your mind blanked for a moment. “A cosmo.”</p><p>What the hell. You had never actually ordered that in your life. But this girl, this <em>woman,</em> looked like the kind of person you wanted to impress, and you figured a cosmo might be the kind of thing that would make her think something of you. You were so enamored by her that you hadn’t even noticed the bartender until she turned away from you.</p><p>“Two cosmos, please,” she said, flashing a brilliant smile at the man. She turned back to you.</p><p>“I’m Audrey. What’s your name?” she asked. You told her, trying to keep a straight face. She paid for your drink, and you waited for the punch line as you delicately sipped your cocktail, waited for her to turn around and leave. But she didn’t. She kept asking you questions about yourself, at one moment even brushing some hair out of your face as you spoke. You asked her about herself, and she was just so fascinating. At one point she leaned in so that only you could hear her.</p><p>“I don’t know about you,” she said, “but I’m about ready to leave. Would you like to come with me?”</p><p>You didn’t even have to think about it.</p><p>“Yes,” you breathed. You were about to walk out before you realized you had come here with friends.</p><p>“Wait,” you said. “I have to say goodbye to some people. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“I’ll wait for you.” She winked.</p><p>Your knees felt like they were going to give out from underneath you. You dashed to the table you were sharing with the girls. They gave you knowing looks.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys later!”</p><p>“Have fun!” Penny called.</p><p>“Stay safe!” yelled Emily. </p><p>You grinned.</p><p>-</p><p>The bar wasn’t too far from your place, so the two of you walked. Audrey threw her arm around your waist, her body keeping you warm in the cold October air. At one point she drew away to dig in her purse, throwing on some chapstick in a weird shaped tube.</p><p>“What is that?” you asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s this special brand that I use. Do you want to try some?”</p><p>“Yeah, okay. Sure.”</p><p>You had thought she would hand you the tube, but no. She turned you to face her and leaned in to kiss you, nipping lightly at your bottom lip until you opened your mouth so you could taste her. It was just like vanilla. You almost melted right there on the sidewalk. She pulled away, the both of you breathing heavily.</p><p>“How far away is your place again?”</p><p>“Not far at all.” </p><p>You grabbed her hand, the both of you walking at a faster pace now. You were holding her hand but you wanted more; all you could think about was how soft her skin had been against you, how amazing her lips felt on yours. You practically stumbled up the stairs to your place, digging in your purse for your keys.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t find them,” you mumbled embarrassedly. Audrey laughed, pulling her purse out.</p><p>“Pretty sure I have mine here,” she chuckled, breaking character. “What would you even do without me?”</p><p>She pulled them out first, unlocking the door to your place. And then she was guiding you in, slamming the door behind herself so she could shove you against it, kissing you urgently. Your hands went immediately to her waist, feeling how strong she was underneath you as she cupped your face in her hands.</p><p>“You are so breathtaking,” she whispered, giving you light kisses all over your face.</p><p>“Please,” you begged softly. “Please kiss me again.”</p><p>She smirked, moving back to your lips. You trailed your hands up to her breasts, enjoying the way she gasped lightly when you squeezed them in your hands. </p><p>“Let’s go,” she said, locking eyes with you as she pulled away from your face.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>But you didn’t want to stop kissing her, didn’t want to interrupt this moment. She had broken away from you but you lunged forward, guiding her face to yours so you could kiss her again, again, again. You were pushing her backwards to your room, hands on her shoulders.</p><p>And then you fucking tripped. Or maybe she tripped.</p><p>Either way, you took her down with you, the both of you slamming into the floor tangled in each other’s arms. You looked at each other, shocked. This had never happened before. And then Audrey broke into a laugh, her beautiful voice ringing around the apartment.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she giggled, brushing your hair from your face. Her laughter was contagious, and you were giggling right along with her.</p><p>“Yeah, are you?” you asked, cupping her cheek in your palm.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright,” she said, smiling. “I’m just glad to be here with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>